


She Took Him To The Lake To Watch Him Drown

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Love, Post Season 2, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: They needed each other more than they ever could have realised. A destructive duo destined for tragedy, a tragedy neither of them were aware of.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	She Took Him To The Lake To Watch Him Drown

“You look so pretty when you bleed” Lila crooned, tracing a knife over Diego’s cool skin, raised lines painting a picture across his neck. “I could easily just kill you right here, leave you alone in a puddle of your own rotting blood.” She circled the man in front of her. She couldn’t deny she felt something for him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. 

Calm and collected, Diego challenged the dangerous woman in front of him. He had been captured unexpectedly and after the events of the commission fight in the 1960’s, he wasn’t surprised she had gone slightly mad. She took him off the streets, knocked him unconscious and tied him up in a location unbeknownst to him. It was sterile, a room you’d associate with a medical practice, or an elaborate torture chamber. Yet, he wasn’t afraid. “So why don’t you?”

Lila hesitated, suddenly aware of her own conflicting thoughts in her mind. Why hadn’t she killed him? After all, he was a liar. There was no family to be found within him, no love or care. It was all a fallacy, a façade so she would lower her defences before they administered the final blow. “I want to drag this out”, she filed through the excuses in her mind. To show a weakness would only turn the tables, she had to show strength and resilience, even if she loved him. “I want to make you hurt.”

“But you don’t.” Diego wasn’t always certain of the world, hell he wasn’t even certain of his own feelings half the time, but he was more aware than ever in this precise moment. “You can’t kill me because I know you, Lila. I know you want to rid yourself of these feelings, but you can’t. You can’t kill me Lila, just as I could never hurt you.” Those last words stung her heart. Nobody cared for her, not even her own (adopted) mother. She loved him and she hated the fact he knew. Hated the fact that he was aware of her own vulnerability. Hated the fact that she loved him and couldn’t rid herself of the emotion. She had to let him go.

Next thing Diego knew, he was knocked out in the chair, hit over the head with some sort of blunt item, classic Lila. He next found himself out in the open, on an embankment next to a beautiful lake in the dead of night, the only light coming from the full moon partially skewed by the grey clouds above. His hands were still bound but the rest of him was free. Yet physical freedom still couldn’t tighten the restraints on his heart. As he awoke, he saw the figure of a woman beside him. Lila. She knew she couldn’t kill him, so she left him close enough to home, but far enough to still create a challenge. She noticed he came too, embracing the final moments of the perfectly still night before standing up, looking down at the man below her. 

“I never want to see you again.” Before he could see the tears starting to well in her eyes, she was gone. There was nothing more than the sounds of the lake, the odd breeze of the wind. The night was silent, illuminated only briefly by the woman who hurt him. She was gone. Swallowed by the light of her briefcase and vanished into the air as if she were nothing more than an unobtainable dream. That is what she was, a dream, his dream. She could hurt him because he knew she never meant it. Even if it took all his life, he would search for her again, he would find her because he couldn’t stay apart from her. They needed each other more than they ever could have realised. A destructive duo destined for tragedy, a tragedy neither of them were aware of.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who actually liked Lila? Maybe.
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> She Took Him To The Lake - Mallory Knox


End file.
